the heros awaken
by cat man at lage
Summary: when a magical flying rock splits into 5 give five dinosaurs power littlefoot now called armis must fight of his would with three new friends and ali. rated t for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The heroes awaken

a/n hey guys I been busy with school at the moment and I gonna fix up my spelling and graner and change the story a little so it make more sents the best I can befor I contenu.

disclaimer I do not own the land before time caretes or fences the only thing I own is the oc's and plot on lest someone has done this befor that it belong to them.

chapter one end of normal life.

It was a another beautiful day in the great valley with the gang of five were playing, theres Littlefoot the bave longneck who was the leader of the group having a very open mine and being very smart for a dinosaur found the great valley and save his friends. Cera the steuben threehorn was the hothead of the group and the one who argues with everyone but was the one there saw as second in conam , and will show her soft side when it nated the most, ducky the ostercisci bigmouth and swinner was the one who got along with everyone, she is caring and devoted to all her friends. Petrie the sceird flyer is the eyes in the sky with helps avoid shaped teeth and find food or water and is the most golerbal. Spick the spickteal to be honest not sure what his characteristic is I guess hungry but that really doesn't count, he also finds food and does help although he does slow them down at times but he still helps.

.

There at the thundering falls playing swinner and splasher (marco polo) and ducky was was it. "swiner" yelled ducky "splasher" yell the rest of the gang esep spick made a eh sound instead since he can't talk ducky slins up and tags Cear. " you are it Cera yep yep yep" said ducky "ok"said Cear she closed her eyes spanned around three time than said "swiner" "splaser " "swiner" "splasher" than ducky mum call out ducky spick " we should go home spick we should we should" said ducky talking to her adopted brother as they walks off" yair we should to after all it is lunch time guys" said littlefoot talking to everyone else walking off home. "me see you later" said petrie as he fly of to his cave. care also goes home.

At Littlefoot's nest granma and granpa longneck where talking to a flyer and they finished just as Littlefoot came back. "hi grandpa hi grandma what's going on?" ask Littlefoot " well littlefoot ali's heard is staying for the cold time and they be here in three days" said grandpa longneck "really I haven't seen her since before we kill redclaw and chopper and rovey left" said littlefoot " yes we know it has been fore cold times and you have grown alot since then". Littlefoot now forteen years old now but was already have of his grandpa height and was still growing fast but it does make up for all the time he was too small. " and we think it's time we let you change your name" said grandma longneck. "ok let me think about it first" said Littlefoot. "of cause now lets have lunch" said grandpa longneck.

after lunch the gang gather at the tall trees. "hey guys guste who coming back for the cold time"said Littlefoot "I do not know is it chopper" said Cera " no it ali and she will be here in three days" said Littlefoot"oh I can not what no no no" said ducky "also grandma and grandpa said now that I'm old and tall enough I can change my name but I can't decide" said littlefoot " well me think you should keep your mane" said petrie. than all of a sudden a flying rock cane in to view and splits into five heading out in different directions one went straight to littlefoot hitting him in the back and littlefoot absorb it and he started glowing."hey guy I know what my new name will be Armis (latin of swordsman)." said Armis/Littlefoot. the other have no idea what is going on but the life of the now longneck called armis will never be the same.

a/n hi I have give up by other fanfiction because this is and other computer and believe it or not a different account but the same name and with the review I do not care what there are as long there no swearing and do not complain about my spelling I know it bad so not even bother will up date asap.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two goodbye great valley

disclaimer you know the drill.

it was morning in the great valley and armis was waking up,"Good morning grandpa" said armis "Good morning Little Foot" said his grandpa "armis" said armis anoided that is Grandpa already forgot, "Sorry armis but it will take time to get use to your new name." it's ok grandpa so can I go fine my friends." "it ok with me armis but stay in the great valley." said armis grandma. " by see you at lunch." said armis running off.

flashback

"Littlefoot...?" ask cera but was interrupted by armis "armis." "right sorry but are you sure you're ok'" "you were glowing yep yep yep" said ducky "me see you hit by flying rock." said petrie. "I find guys in fact I've never felt better"said armis "we should tell the grow up about this." said cera "no it'll cause to much panic no one but us can know for now." "but arm what ever" "armis" "fine armis what about your Grandparents " " they can't know they will worry themselves sick." said amris "you must pronsit me you will not tell anyone" said armis in a fren voice. "me pronsit." said petrie "Me too yep yep yep." said ducky "hmm" said spike nodding. "fine but you need to tell me what armis even mines." said cear "I don't know it just sounds right to me." said armis before walking home.

end of flashback

"Hi guys" said armis "hi arm..s" said cear "ARMIS!" shouted amris getting anoided."it not cear fault no no no" said ducky "sorry so what do guys..." said armis but before he could finish a "HELP ME" came from the edge of the valley."come guys we need to them." said armi with that the gaen ran to where the scream came from. there was a pack of 8 fast biters at the centers of the great valley.

"Leave my valley alone" shouted armis reading to fight "no armis it's too dangerous" said his grandpa who was already there. "I'll be fine grandpa" then armis started to glow again but it quickly stop and armis change a the fast biters with his tail ready to attack. the fist fast biter charge at him but stuck him with tail right in the middle of the fast biter's neck like a sword and fast biter could hadly beith. the next one came at him and he slapped it in the face with his tail 7 times in one second and it felled to the ground. the other charge at armis and and he spinned around like a spinning top with his tail out and took them all to the ground. when they got up they all fled for their lives, and ran off before anyone ask him anything

armis ran out of the great valley he know he could go back for a while then symbol of two sword flash in the sky and he ran after it because it was his symbol and he was going to learn the truth or so he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter three will

armis thorts.

ok let's sum this up a strange flying gave me power I don't fully understand, everyone in the great valley know so for now I can't go back, ali hred will be there in tow day oh ali why did happen you going to think I'm a freak or something, and it looks like you never know how I feel.

arims cane back to reality.

the sun was starting to set and the mountain was about three miles away "I not going to get there at this rate." armis gain a sudden boost of seed and got to the mountain in a minute and staining there was a big moth

"yo armis my will, when it come to raping I pay the bill,"rap will "I got powers to boot, when we fight evil they will .taste my foot" "why are talking like that" ask armis "and how do you know my name" "well my power is music,when it comes to rapping I'm to the one to pick" "Will that didn't rine and how do you know my name." "fine I know because I a flying rock as well" "ok so who else have them" "I don't know." "well Let's find out together"

that night to two where tell each other a little about himself "so them we knock the rock and berried red claw" said armis "wow your Little Foot your fanset all the merstillst beyond your adventure are legendary."said will astonish "really well I guess they a bit amazing" "that a understatement like when you went the the land of mist to save your grandpa and all most get eaten by a belly dragger." "yair" said armis sadly "what wrong" ask will calmly "well that when I met ali and I never going to see her again" "don't say that just because you have powers does not mien you can not see her" "i guess so, right she should be near the great valley she will be there by tomorrow so lets go" "now more like" so the to heroes set their goal to find ali.

a/n there you go this chapter has been edited as well.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter fore together again

a/n ok here is another edited chapter.

armis and will were trying to find ali's herd but so far not a clue."armis why do you even care about her so much." ask will tryin to past the time."well ali was the first longneck my age I ever net, and first longneck I personally net ather my mother die." said armis "I heard about that one Your mother die protecting you from sharptooth." "you mean a sharptooth" "no the sharptooth he was the biggest meanest oldest sharptooth ever, he gave his whole spese it's mane." "really but it just took five hackling to kill him." "but you are the five you where no ordinary hackling." "I guess so but now us two are one in the same." "you're right ok lites find them.

so with more kloge the two continue on their quest to find ali. It now about 5 in the morning but their if they don't find her now she reich the great valley and they can't go there. they reach a lake there was the hared but behind them was about 25 sharp teeth all choper spies about to make mincemeat out of them. "will you go warem them I'll slow them down." said armis running towards the sharp teeth. "ok time to put these powers to the test." said armis running towards the sharp teeth he was now standing right in front of the sharp teeth and started to glow but this time with a symbol of two swords a cross each other."ok time to get serious plenus armis transmutatio." now his front legs chge in to arms his neck shrunk to the size of a human neck his tail disappeared and ihs bell shrunk to human size and clothing that a samurai would were without the armor with a belt with to swords on it appeared, armis was now a giant human standing up ready to fight.

will got to the herd and yelled to them "wake out sharp teeth are coming" all the long neck got up and panic but one pinkish longneck about armis/Littlefoot age but have his size. "where are they." ask the longneck "on that hill fighting armis" answered Will "who armis." "his a brown longneck." "brown can you give me more details." "well he's about you age dark brown and lite brown but little purplish at night." "that sound like Littlefoot." "What that his original name but he changed It and how do you know him? what a minute is your mane ali" "yes"anser ali "that explains everything." "ok wait this menes Littlefoot fighting all those sharp teeth alone." "it fine it the sharp teeth I'm worried about." "ok but we still need to help him." fine lets go oh by the way the name will. so the two took off to help armis/Littlefoot

at the same time armis has already kill 15 sharp teeth with five of them decanted and the rest ran off."that was easy." said armis changing back to his normal form."littlefoot!" called out ali. armis turn around and saw ali "ali?" "wow armis you kill 15 sharp teeth in ten minutes how." ask will "well will I was able to partly unlock my full power and came in to my true swordsman form. "what littlefoot you got hit by a flying rock too" said ali letting herself glow and show a symbol of a pocket knife. "yes ali and it armis now." "You know ali armis can looking for you" said will interrupting them. "really why armis."ali ask "because I left the great valley and didn't think I'll see you again but will talk some sense into me." "well I think it's sweat of you and now us three are in this together." "yair" said armis and will at the same time. now the three set of on their quest to find the other dinosaurs with a piece of the flying rock and armis and alli together again what will happen next find out in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter five traning / love come to town

A/N ok here is another edited chapter.

it been about a week since armis and will found ail and a week and a have since this all started and amis notes the other don't really know how to use their powers so he decided to train them. "ok guys I think we should train." announce armis."why do you think that armis." ask will."well you two really don't seem to know how to use you power." "thats right" said a female in the distance stood a female flyer. "who are you" ask ali "name's amy." "ok amy why are you here." "because I a have a piece too and know how to use my power." "why you." That enough ali.!" shouted armis "finally someone who a brain." said amy snobbishly. "ok so what is your power". amy spread out her wings and flapped them and created a gale force wind. "oh elemental well will's is music ali's is shapeshifting and mine is... is I don't actually know I just use it." said armis a little concem. "well like you said we should train"

with the fore went to a deserted forest to train and decided that Will will do fist. "ok will you cand do it"encourage armis. so will whent in the middle of a clearing and music started playing thriller and will did zombie steps then stomped his front foot hard and somen an army of dancing zombies. "well that the first time it worked well done will." shorted armis "well that power is better than I expected." said amy to ali"I know what you niem the power of music is unberliverbal." said ali back to amy. "ok ali it your tren" said armis. "fine, will can keep those things there" ask ali "shore" answered will back of letting the zombies dance there. ali forces and change into a giant gatling gun and shot down the zombies. "well are thing going right and I think it has to do with you amy." said armis "you really think so." ask amy "the more pieces together the more powerful our powers get." "oh" "ok armis your tren." said ali back as ali "ok but for some reason I can only use it battle" said armis "well them battal me." "ok but just be careful amy."

armis started to glow again and narrowed his eyes and amy got ready to spar. amy sent a small fire ball at armis and his back at her with his tail right in the middle of her stomach."och" shouted amy "sorry just I'm really acterrent." said armis amy them tried her air power against him but he just commando roll out of the way, so she try a earthshake but he just stood there unfaced "ok that enough for now" said armis not wanting to hurt amy."we got our work out." said amy panting "ok armis remind me to never argue against you." said ali stunned "look like we have two birds here"said amy armis and ali just blush but will stood up for them "hey just because ali doesn't wanted to be hurt from armis's power doesn't mean they're in love but you're right." said will "you know we're a team and that all it between us we're just good friends that all." said armis carefully "well right now any way." "What do you mean by that" ask ali." just saying any thing can happen in the future that all." said armis blushing "oh" said ali a little sad "see what I mean" said amy "well we should get going" said armis after the argument went for have an hoer. "great now ali probably thinks don't like her even dose I did denial it I do love ali but now not the time is it."thorted armis to himself "grate mow armis must think I don't love him well at least he stood up for me." thought ali to herself.

that night armis decide to tell ali how he fills he just hope she love him back. ali also decide to tell armis how she fell. the fore of them just had dinner and were telling scary stories this was will idair hoping to get armis and ali to comfort each other and tell how they fell amy was in on this as well thinking they make a cute couple and it work ali was so scared she left and armis left to comfort her "ali are you ok." ask armis "yari now you here with me."said ali"there something I have to tell you armis" "and I Have something to tell you ali" "ok you go first" "well ali you remind me so much of my mother you have a kind heart you caring and smart and I couldn't stop my from...from" "from what armis." "from falling in love with you." "you love me?" ask ali "yes with all my heart" "well I love you to." "really" "yes you smart smarter than me you have protected me and I had a crush on you scene I first saw you even does you change your name you still the longneck I fell in love with." " I have crush on you when we nete as well" "so are you going to kiss me" "yes I have been waiting for year for this" said armis leaning for a kiss ali met him have way and they kiss with passion a kiss they waited for so long, a kiss of true love. there you go ali*littlefoot fans see you the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

chapter six the first strike

while armis and ali were kissing there was a spaceship no cors for earth and in the ship stormed an army of giant extra terrestrial spiders and in front was the commander"ok computer how much longer till we reach earth." said the commander "we'll reach earth in 3 days 23 hours 15 minutes and 29 seconds " said the computer "good how many pieces together" "my tracky show that four of them are together." "well that unexpected oh well just a minor setback" "sir the army is ready sir" said the lieutenant "good first we take pieces than we take earth." "Yes sir but how just one of them took out our trex mine contorted army" "well lieutenant his your job" "yes sir I set out now and confront him" "no lieutenant wait until we distract the other fist" "yes sir but still I think we should at least test this young male Apatosaurus first sir" "you right lieutenant sen ten of our men to test him but not our best these men will not come back" "yes sir" with that the lieutenant made the preparations.

back on earth Armis and ali finish there kiss and went back to the other to tell them the news. will and amy were sitting there waiting for the two lovers to get back expecting to say they're now a couple. "hey guy aii and I have something to tell you." said armis "that you to are now a couple" said will "wait a second oh you two are good " "good with what" said ali "will sergused that we tell scary stories to get to confront each other to tell the we love each other." "wow did you see through us from the beginning" said amy "no but that doesn't nader I was going to tell her tonight anyway" "and armis I was going to tell you tonight as well." said ali "I guess we're meant to be together" said armis nuzzling ali "I knew you two would be a cute couple" said amy smiling but then a space ship came and ten giant spiders jump out with guns strap to them ready to fight,

"which one of you is armis" said a red spider "I am armis" said armis glowing ready to fight "we have a message for you from the commander" said a green spider "what is the message" "this" said a blue spider shooting at armis who dorge it now norwing his eyes ran forward so fast he became a blur took out the blue spider with it exploding with is what happen when one of the spiders die now all the spider started shooting at him but all missed, and armis once again said "plenus armis transmutatio" change into his true armis form charged at them with both of his swords drawn and slash at them so fast no one but armis saw it after running past them with his sword back in his belt all the spider exploded. armis change back to his normal form.

"amris that was that was amazing" said will "you know we could of help" said amy "those ginet exter tretral spiders where after me not you guys" said armis "even so we're to fight as well I could of loss you armis" said ali "I now ali but it ok I move faster that the naked eye" "so it doesn't matter lest us help next time" "don't you worry about that a whole army of giant extra terrestrial spiders be here soon" "yair I sensed it too" said will "beside I never leave you alone ali" said armis giving ali a lick on the cheek "ok but you better keep that promises because if you die in battle I'll kill you" "now that why i love ali you alway yourself" with that the two of them kiss.

a/n yep you guessed it this chapter has been edited.


	7. Chapter 7

chapter seven the dream

a/nok this is the last chapter to be edited it took ten days but I did it ok go back to the other ones and tell me what you think.

time until spider army reach earth 3 days 21 hours 56 minutes 47 seconds.

armis. ali. will and amy were getting ready to go to bed "well that an interesting day good night everyone" said will laying down nair a tree "good night will good night armis good night ali" said amy preach on a different tree "good night" said armis and ali in unersin " and good night to my dear" said armis "good night armis" said ali laying down next to armis they share a good night kiss and felled asleep.

in armis dream

"my dare sweet armis you have really grow" said a familiar voice "mother is that you" said armis "yes my dear and you have made me proud" said armis's mother "thanks mother but what are you doing here?" asked armis "I have always been here" "in my heart?" "yes and right beside you" "mother why can I talk to you even does your dead?" "It will be explained later right now I'm here help you." "with what mother?" "with fining the last piece" "of the flying rock?" "yes my dear for you to stop what coming in 3 day 20 hours 25 minutes 30 seconds, you only defeat it with all the pieces together" "yes mother but how do I find the last piece" "let your heart guide you it whispers so listen closely" "yes mother and as long I listen to my heart I'll be listening to you." armis's mother smiles "yes my dare armis this dream will end soon but whenever you need me just ask you have the power" "what do you mene I have the power the power of what?" but then all of a sudden a sharptooth attack his mother "mother!" armis scream waking up

end of dream

"mother!" armis scream gasping for air he was covered by cold slwet "armis what wrong?" said ali startal form armis waking her up "just a sleep story that trem bad I'll tell you in morning you all need to hear it it's about it about the fifth piece" " ok good night armis" "good night ali" said armis going back to sleep.

on the giant extraterrestrial spider ship the lieutenant went up to the commander "sir we have done some scanning and we have found the fifth piece" said the lieutenant "good we send a small fleet to kill him before the other pieces fined him" said the commander "yes sir but we also pick up a strand reading from the apcarsawswith the armis piece" "what about it" "we pick up two power signals from him" "what but the impossible no one has original power on earth." "but sir there is the prophecy about the dinosaur that can conmoonercate with the spirit world." "lieutenant I hope your wrong because if this is true there more than this planet a stake."

time until the spider reach earth 3 days 19 hours 47 minutes.

a/n cliffhanger are the heros going to get to the fifth piece in time is armis the dinosaur from the prophecy read the next chapter to fine out.


End file.
